


Poetry writing (wolfstar oneshot)

by TheBoredBo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bori tried lol, M/M, Poetry, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredBo/pseuds/TheBoredBo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is having trouble writing his poem for his english class so Remus decides to show him how to express feelings with words but he expresses more than he wants. (I suck at this xd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry writing (wolfstar oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but I was bored so meh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**_“You are my sun,_ **

**_my moon and my stars._ **

**_You make me want to keep living._ **

**_Without you my life is pointless._ **

**_You shine in my eyes,_ **

**_You shine brighter than anything and anyone._ **

**_Please stay with me.”_ **

                Sirius typed into his laptop and looked out the window. Gosh, this poetry thing was hard. Hard and tiring. He closed his eyes and stretched a little, thinking about when will he be able to take a break and eat something. Just as he thought that a big mug of coffee and a plate with muffins was placed in front of him. He looked up to see his best friend and roommate, Moony, reading his poem, concentration written all over his face. Suddenly Sirius felt really self-conscious, his face heating up at the thought of Remus reading that sappy thing.

                “It’s good, I didn’t know you’re into poetry.” Was all Remus said before going to his bed and laying down, picking up his book.

                “Aw, come on, you know me better than I know myself. We both know this is homework for our English class.  Anyways, it sounds dull and meaningless. Help me?” Asked Sirius and Remus sighed, put his book down yet again and went to his best friend.

                “Okay, first of all, this really is good but you do need to change something. It’s too… basic. Pour some soul into it, will ya? Something that means the world to you. Here, lemme try, okay?” Said Moony and without asking for permission opened new Word document and started typing. After about 15 minutes he showed Sirius what he had written.

**_“The life I live is a lie_ **

**_If you are not there._ **

**_Without seeing your hair_ **

**_Black as the night sky_ **

**_Without seeing your eyes_ **

**_Grey as the fog that clouds my mind when I’m around you_ **

**_Without seeing your smile_ **

**_Which shines brighter than the sun in a summer day_ **

**_I cannot live_ **

**_For I shall give my life up for you to see_ **

**_How much I love you_ **

**_And how much it hurts knowing_ **

**_I shall never be loved back.”_ **

                Sirius was speechless, he never knew a poem could contain so much emotion. Remus cleared his throat and looked away.

                “So, yeah, this is it. It’s not much but you can try if you want. I’m going to James’ for a bit to see how he’s doing.” And with that he left Sirius alone in the room, wondering what to do.

                Some hours later when Remus came into their room Sirius was nowhere to be found but his laptop was on his desk with a new document open. Remus went there to see what it was and found a new poem, much more direct this time.

**_“You are the reason I wake up_ **

**_I can’t fall asleep without you near me._ **

**_Every time I close my eyes_ **

**_Brown is the color that I see._ **

**_Brown because of your curls,_ **

**_Because of your marvelous eyes._ **

**_The thought that you are next to me_ **

**_And yet I cannot touch you,_ **

**_I cannot embrace you like I want,_ **

**_I cannot play with your hair till you fall asleep,_ **

**_I cannot kiss your lips every time you wake up next to me_ **

**_And fall asleep at night._ **

**_The thought that you are right here_ **

**_And yet so far away,_ **

**_It’s been driving me mad_ **

**_For I thought I shall never stop loving you_ **

**_And you shall never love me back._ **

**_But oh, was I wrong, for I just found out_ **

**_You feel the same way as I do_ **

**_So let me say this for the first time_ **

**_As I should have said it a long,_ **

**_Long time ago._ **

**_I love you, from the bottom of my heart and even further._ **

**_I love you, to the moon, to the next universe even._ **

**_I love you like I have never loved before._ **

**_I love you,_ **

**_Remus Lupin.”_ **

                At this point Remus was full-on crying his eyes out, thinking about his roommate, his best friend, the love of his life… He just couldn’t believe Sirius would write something so…. Beautiful. Remus did not hear the door open, nor shut close. He, however, felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned around to find Sirius, a single sunflower in his hand. He looked at Remus, confusion all over his face.

                “Moony, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? This was not about me, was it? I fucked up, huh? I’m sorry, please don’t be mad or sad, please don’t cr…” He was cut off by Remus’ lips colliding with his. The kiss was short and fierce, filled with love, the love these two have been hiding from each other for years. Sirius looked at the other boy and handed him the flower.

                “I’m a bit late, huh?” He smiled at the sight of Remus laughing and shaking his head.

                “Only by six years.”

                “You know me too well, Moons, I’m not really smart.” He said and Remus laughed yet again.

                “I know. That’s why I love you, you idiot.”

                “ _Your_ idiot.”

                “Yeah, you’re finally _my_ idiot.”


End file.
